Dear Santa
by BAUMember
Summary: Lucy writes to Santa asking for some Christmas wishes and one comes true, smacked at the end, cute and fluffy again...


A/N. Another Christmas story, this time is all about little Lucy but dose have smacked at the end...

"The sitter phoned in sick so we had to bring her today" Danny explained to his boss Mac as he held 6 year old Lucy in his arms, "Down Daddy" Lucy whined as she tried to wriggle free.

"It's Ok just don't let her near any of the lab staff otherwise they won't get any work done" Mac smiled with a reply as he watched little Lucy finally persuade her daddy to let her down.

Making a bee line for Mac she held her arms up and smiled as he moved his seat so she could sit with him, "I stay Uncle Mac" Lucy asked as she looked at her daddy.

"Uncle Mac has work to do, come and sit in the break room and you can come back and see Uncle Mac later" Danny replied as he held out his hand.

With a tear in her eye and a pouted bottom lip Lucy turned to face her godfather, "She can stay here but only if she is good" Mac smiled, which earned a big smile from Lucy, "Ye" she clapped happily.

"You sure about this Mac" Danny asked quickly, "Its fine she can sit and draw as I get some paperwork done" Mac smiled as he looked at Lucy, "I always was a sucker for a pretty face" Mac commented.

"Ok now you must be good Lucy and I will see you soon" Danny smiled as he left the office in search of the rest of the team.

"Can I write to Santa" Lucy asked as she looked at Mac, "Why of course you can" he replied.

Placing her on the ground Mac searched the bottom drawer for a pencil and some paper, "Let's get you seated right over here" Mac said as he placed the items down on the small coffee table that sat in front of the large sofa.

Lucy sat down on the ground picking up the pencil she stared to write to Santa, Mac made sure she was happy before he sat behind his desk and started on his paperwork.

Mac glanced up every once in a while to ensure that Lucy was Ok, she was so engrossed in her letter that she failed to see her Auntie Stella enter the office, "Hey you two" she greeted. Suddenly the blond haired little girl whipped her head up to revel the biggest smile.

"Auntie Stella" she yelled jumping to her feet, running towards Stella she was greeted by two arms which pulled her into a tight hug, "How is my favourite little girl" Stella asked as she kissed Lucy on the cheek, "I good I write to Santa" Lucy replied.

"Wow that is cool, have you asked him for some lovely gifts" Stella asked, "U huh" Lucy nodded, you wana read" she asked.

"Sure why not" Stella smiled, moving to sit on the sofa Stella held Lucy in her arms as she started to read the letter and understand Lucy's handwriting, some of the words Stella struggled with, but with Lucy's help she managed.

"_Dear Santa, _

_My name is Lucy Messer aged 6; I have been a very good girl this year. My wish list for Christmas is._

_A hello kitty dolly, a Barbie doll, a pram, princess DVDS, a baby brother, Auntie Stella and Uncle Mac to be together. _

_Love Lucy."_

Stella read the letter out loud, both she and Mac laughed at the baby brother request and nearly choked on the last request, neither of them said a word after that and it was Lucy who cut the silence.

"Can I go show mommy and daddy" Lucy asked as she looked up at Stella, "Sure you can lets go" Stella replied, standing up she held Lucy's hand as they left the office, "Bye Uncle Mac" Lucy waved, "Bye" Mac waved back as his and Stella's eyes locked together for a brief second.

Lucy found her parents in the lab room, she excitedly showed them her letter, which they both read, "A baby brother " Danny asked with raised eyebrows, "Yes Daddy please" Lucy begged, "OK me and Mommy will see what we can do, but only if Auntie Stella and Uncle Mac promise to try the last request.

As all eyes fell on Stella she stayed silent not sure what to say, "Please Auntie Stella" Lucy pleaded, frozen to the spot Stella was relieved to hear Mac's voice, "We will see what we can do wont we Stella" Mac smiled as he entered the room, having heard Lucy's request.

"We will" Stella asked as she looked up at Mac in shock who was now by her side, he pulled her close by wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "Yes we will" came the reply again as he whispered in her ear.

Danny and Lindsay smiled at each other as Lucy cheered, "Right time for lunch" Danny smiled as he gatherd Lucy in his arms and left the room followed by Lindsay leaving Mac and Stella in each other's company.

Mac still had his arm around Stella and she was still too shocked to speak, "You Ok" Mac asked as he turned her to face him, "I think so, were you serious" Stella asked, "I mean about us"

"Of course I was why wouldn't I be" Mac replied, Stella shrugged her shoulders, "I just didn't think you where interested in me that way that's all" came almost silent reply.

"Well now you know" Mac smiled as he placed a kiss on Stella's cheek, "How about some lunch on our first ever date" Mac asked.

"Sounds good ill get my coat" Stella replied, both of them headed to grab their coats and met back at the lifts a few moments later, "So Danny and Lindsay are going to try for another baby" Stella smiled as she and Mac stepped into the lift.

"I hope they succeed" Mac replied.

As they stepped into the cold air Mac and Stella walked towards their favourite eatery which was two blocks away, grabbing Stella's hand Mac linked it with his and pulled her close, Stella felt her heart race as she felt his body heat against hers, they both walked in silence and relished the closeness of each other.

Reaching the small cafe they ordered a baguette each and a coffee sitting in the small booth Stella slid in and Mac joined her, both taking their jackets off, they sat in silence, "So what are your plans for Christmas" Stella asked, "Well that depends now, doesn't it" Mac replied.

"I mean now I have a beautiful woman to spend it with, I don't care what I do as long as I'm with her" Stella smiled at Mac's comment, "Thank goodness for Lucy's sitter being sick" she laughed.

"Yes thank goodness" Mac replied, leaning forward he placed a kiss on the tip of Stella's nose as she closed her eyes, "We owe a lot to Lucy" she whispered, Mac nodded in agreement.

They both made a promise that Lucy would receive an extra special gift from them this year; after all it was her letter to Santa that finally got them both together.

Ok another wee story, as ever leave your thoughts good and bad they are welcomed and would you like more wee xmas story's let me know...


End file.
